Tractor trailers are utilized for the transportation of various goods along the roadways. Tractor trailers typically include two or more vehicles, such as a prime mover (tractor) and one or more trailers. The trailers are towed behind the prime mover and it is not uncommon to see a lead trailer connected directly to the prime mover and a secondary (rear) trailer connected via the lead trailer with the prime mover. The number of secondary trailers may range from one to two trailers connected behind the lead trailer. While forward movement of these tractor trailers is promoted through the use of a standard hitch system between the prime mover and trailer(s) it is often the case that reverse movement of these tractor trailers, especially when two or more trailers are connected to a prime mover, is problematic.
Unfortunately, many of the currently employed tractor trailer hitch systems which connect the vehicles of the tractor trailer to one another allow angular movement of the vehicles, relative to one another, during the reverse movement process. This angular movement (i.e., jackknifing) may increase the risk of damage to the vehicles or the operator of the tractor trailer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which may assist an operator of the tractor trailer during the reverse movement process in avoiding the angular movement of the vehicles relative to one another. Further, it would be desirable to provide a method of reversing a tractor trailer which may assist in avoiding damage to the vehicles and/or operator.